


Moustache Musings

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [7]
Category: The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes has always been fascinated by Watson’s moustache and now with their new understanding he feels he can indulge, which prompts another new stage in their evolving relationship.





	Moustache Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 3 Prompt: “Two words: moustache ride”.
> 
> Sequel to **Music Hall Exploits** : [On Dreamwidth](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1887057.html) | [On A03](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861121)

Another evening in this place stalking their prey and now Holmes straddled him, dress bunched most improperly. A long thin finger trailed over his moustache.

Watson shivered. It was as if his body was alive with pinpricks of fire and ice.

Holmes’ expression reflected desire and fear. Pushing aside his nerves, Watson tenderly cupped Holmes’ stubbled cheek, his pulse fluttering at the feel.

“Let’s go home Holmes. You can touch my moustache as much you wish then.”

Holmes eagerly rose on shaking knees. Taking Holmes’ arm, Watson left their hunt for tomorrow, once another aspect of their relations were settled.


End file.
